etufandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel420
Colonel420 is a powerful person. He ranks 19th on the Elite Twitter Rank and is very strong. He is the leader of the group with God Toad, Thiccobo, Tenko Chabashira and, Mario. History Colonel420 was born as a twin. His twin is Tekashi69. He was so powerful that he has seen and consumed The Ultimate B. He is very well known by the Ultimate McDonald community. He also is has McDonald's blood inside him. Twitter Feed Colonel420 was walking towards Mcdonalds until he found a mysterious figure. It was Owen and he ate the last Ultimate Big Mac in the Mcdonalds. This was a big mistake since Owen was to weak and he died. Colonel420 had to drive to Chad,Africa to get the next Ultimate Big Mac. On his way there he had to fight another fat person. He beated him easily and went to the airport. At the airport He finally made it with Mcdonald Yoshi, and he had to wait in a long line. There was a lot of people in the airport. He finally made it on board and they took off. But Sheentaro snuck on board and hit Squidward with a mind control gun. Mind Controlled Squidward shot a passenger and tired up Harold. He then crashed the plane into the middle of nowhere. Meeting the squad While Colonel was recovering from his plane crash he saw someone. It was God Toad and he was very confused. They teamed up and fought Mind Controlled Squidward. Mind Controlled Squidward escaped though but Mario joined there group. They escaped with the Mcdonald Copter and when to Chad,Africa. Chad, Africa Once they get there they find Thiccobo and he joins the group. But Kyle and God Goomba show up to stop them. They planted a bomb on the Mcdonald Copter where Mcdonald Yoshi was standing next to. The helicopter exploded killing Mcdonald Yoshi. They are about to be killed aswell but Thiccobo uses his wand and teleports them to the artic. Arctic Colonel finds another member named Tenko Chabashira. While looking around God Toad finds an empty boat and they begin to set sail. They find a Rolex also. Not long after they get attacked by Toad Man, Bright Man, Dive Man, and Ring Man. Toad Man manages to get the Rolex, and brings it to Sheentaro for his Ultimate Lifeform. So the gang keeps sailing until they are attacked AGAIN by Squidward's House. They get launched all the way to Jamaica. Jamaica They get flown all the way to Jamaica,and decide to go to the Ultimate Mcdonald to get the Ultimate Big Mac. The Old Man tells Colonel the location since he has Mcdonald blood inside him. But Sheentaro overhears and kills The Old Man. They now have to rush to Tokyo to get The Ultimate Big. They get on a train and ride there. Japan Colonel finds Maga Mane with The Ultimate Big Mac and argues with him. Sheentaro gets it while they're arguing. Abilities Mcdonald's Beam * Colonel shoots a giant beam that can damage you serverly. Big Mac * Colonel420 shoots a big mac at you that can stun you Mcdonald's Mode * Colonel can turn into this mode boosting his power. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Elites